The Legend Unfold
by S.L.G
Summary: Long waited, chap. 6! After a few month of the ending of the Justice 5 and the World Championship tournaments...Weird things are happening all over the world . A prophecy has starting to begun. Can all the beyblade teams work togetter to save the w
1. The Prophecy Begin

**Chapter 1: The Prophecy Begin **

Notes: Do anyone know what happen to Dizzy from season 1 & 2?

* * *

It has been three months since the World Championship Tournament and the Justice 5 tournament. Life was getting back to normal for the bladders teams, which that was until today that was. All around the world, small unexplained things had been happen all around the world.

In a beyblade stadium in China, where every person with a bit-beasts was there plus some without a bit-beast, while except the Dark Bladder team and Saint Shields. They were no where in sight. None of them have any ideas what the hell was going on. A voice thrown the speakers has asked them to take a seat. Judy, Mr. Dickinson, and Tyson's dad was standing in the center of the whole room. "I know you guys wondering what going on, so please gave us your complete tension," said Mr. Dickinson. The lights turn off and the video screens turn on. The video screens show and flashing different stones, wall, books, and painting that seem to be in different writing.

"As you can see these picture are ancients and from different places," pointed out Tyson's dad. "But they all say the same thing," said Judy. The screen stop that a picture stone with writing on it, and next to it on it left was its translations. It seems to foretell a prophecy. Its read:

_After, the second battle between the bird of darkness and the bird of light. The light will brighten, the worlds will be unbalance. The guardians spirit of a creature part horse part dragon will wake and chosen partner. With it waken will mark begin. In one the world will be cover in darkness, another will be thrown in chaos. _

_The spirits and partner will gather. Theirs' power shall shine for a belief, because the balance needs to be store in the other first. The keeper of the key will find the door -_

"Even does part of the prophecy is missing. We can see that the battle between the two birds are talking about Kai and n battle that the Justice 5 tournament, and as we seen today small chaos is happen around the world. We believe we need all of you to work together to hold it off for a while, and to find the keeper of the key," said Tyson's dad.

"Please think about it," said Mr. Dickinson.

"What aloud of crake!" said Tala. "Do you actually think we believe that?" he added it.

"HEY! Don't call my mom a liar," said Max.

"Leave it, Max. I'm not surprised, Tala says that, seeing that he help trying to take over the world," remarked Tyson. "I'm wouldn't be one bit surprise to find out you know about it in the first place." He added it.

"Shut up, Tyson," said Ian.

"Hey! You can't tell him to shut up," said Hilary.

"Why are you even here? Last time I check this meeting was for beyblader with bit-beast," said Tala.

"Leave her, Tala!" said Max.

"Actually I agreed with Tala," said Rick

"It finger, you agreed," said Michael.

"You two can it," said Emily

"Hey it's a free country," said Rick.

"We're in China," said Michael.

It took some hours to get all them to settle down and debating. Well there was some dislike between some members. They all finally agreed to work all together for a while, but most of them still don't trust each others. No one notices the Dark Bladders and Saint Shields wasn't there.

-----

In an unknown places, the Dark Bladders and Saint Shields was having a private meeting of theirs' own. It's was nicer then the others' does. The room was a nice normal living room, and everyone was sitting and drinking.

"The prophecy has begun," said Ozuma.

"We know who awaken the guardian, but he's restless. He know what he must do, but refuses to help until we find away to take him there," informed Sanquinex.

"But the keeper of the keys haven't be reveal yet," saidCenotaph.

"Damn it! Let go after them," said Dunga.

"Ya, and why we're that it, let gave our selves the bad guy," said Mariam sarcastically.

"Used your head Dunga," said Zomb.

"We don't like it ether, but we have no choose," said Joseph.

* * *

I hope you like the story, because I love the plot! If you like this chapter, than you're going to love the next chapter. Special on what I'm have in plan. 


	2. One Knight's sins and Everyone Pay

**Chapter 2: One knight's sins and everyone pay **

Notes: This more for children PG 15. Thank for your review, Physis, I wish I could read your fan fic that you was talking about, but I can't read Spanish..

* * *

It's was a dark stormy night that Robert's castle. Robert's dad was working hard in his home office. He was that his old maple wood desk, which was in front of the two windows, across the right side of the fire place. He was deeply hard in his work, and then the window broke all that once. He hides under his desk before he gets cut by the prices of glasses; then pop out from there with a gun. He looks around to find no one.

"Do you believe that will stop?" said a sweet gentle female voice that was fell with pain and hates. He turns around to see who say that, but again find no one.

"Who's there? Show your self!" order Robert's dad still holding the gun.

"You know who I'm, very well, or have your family forgot about me," said the voice again. "Does the name Ember sound familiar?" It's added it. Robert's dad was in a deep shock, and said, "I...t....it...it...ca...ca...a...n't...be-you can't be her!" A16 years-old girl's face appeared in front of him. She has long flowing brown hair, and brown eyes.

He was even more then taken by it, and said, "It can't be! It's impossible! This must be a trick!"

"I can insure you this is no trick," said the girl with an evil smile.

-----

The next morning, in China, Robert got out of a taxi to a park; he was walking toward something, holding a note in the left hand.

----

Meanwhile, the rest of the Majestics was having lunch with Tyson, Daichi, Kenny, Hilary, White Tiger X, and Max that a restaurant. Enrique was of course hitting on Hilary and Mariah. Lee and Ray were getting up set about it. Kenny was talking to Oliver while watching Daichi, Tyson, and Gray eat, which Hilary and Mariah are getting upset about. Johnny is just relaxing and joying the show.

"Can you three slow down for once?" remarked Hilary.

"What did I said about you eating manner today," said Mariah.

"Don't worry about it, with two beautiful girls here, I sure everyone be too buss look that you two to notice," said Enrique to the girls. Ray and Lee are given him dirty looking. Robert's butler has entered, and have walk up to them asking where Robert was.

"Someone name Ember challenge him, and he went off to meet her," said Johnny. The butler has fallen on his eek when he heard the name Ember. "Is something wrong?" asked Oliver. The butler gave Oliver's shirt and said, "You must take me to Master Robert before it too late!"

----

Robert was battling Ember, who has on white pant, yellow v-neck shirt, and a necklace with a dark red stone, and white slip-on shoe. "Are you having fun, Robert?" asked Ember with a slight smile on her face. "I wound say yes, but you bore me," replied Robert. She smile even big, grab the crystal on her necklace it, and said, "Good time to bring things up." She thrown the crystal in the sky and said, "I call force the power of the Ruby Sun crystal." The crystal went to the middle of the field, and started to shine. At that moment the gang have arrived running to the battle, and blocking theirs' eyes from the light. As the light shine a warm feeling of hates felled them, and then someone thrown something which blocks the light of the crystal. A complete darkness cover them expect for Ember, and the rest fell to sleep.

When everyone comes to, they found themselves in a different place. A place they never have seen before. It was a forest fell with hundreds of flower. They found themselves with the Dark Bladers. Someone asked what happen, and the Dark Bladers told them that they teleport them here. Robert said, "Why did you do that for?" he was upset. Robert's butler said, "Thank you for saving Master Robert," to the Dark Bladers. "What?!" said Robert shock about this.

----

Meanwhile, Ember was upset about them disappearing. She hit the wall with her fist for awhile. A flash back appeared in her head:

Two loads screams!

'_Please don't!' _

_Another scream! "Get off me, sir knight!"_

"_Shut up, girl." _

"Couldn't beat him? Or did he somehow gotten away from you, Ember?" asked an icy male voice behind her interrupting her through. "Do you think, Blade?" replied Ember back with a question. She turns around to face, a 20 years-old boy with green spike hair tie in a pony-tail with a purple bandana, and red eyes. He have on baggy blue jean, white t-shirt with the sleeve rip off, and black tennis shoes with a dark blue toes cover. "I'm going let that slide. The boss sent me to get you. So grow up and get over it," said Blade. A dark look appeared on her face, and she said, "I'll never forgive it."

----

Back to the others, Robert's butler is about to explained it. He said, "The girl, you was battling with Master Robert, is actually a spirit of Ember." "What?! She no spirit," said Robert. "But she fit the deceptions of Ember from the dark side of your family history," pleased it the butler. Everyone got interested and turn theirs' head, when the words your family and dark was said. Robert got mad about what the butler said, and he order, "Shut up, I don't want to hear another word of this fairy tale! Got it?" The butler bow and said, "Yes, Master Robert! Forgive me, Master Robert! This letter from your father arrived this morning."

* * *

SLG: "Welcome to my background on items that appeared in chapter, and answer questions (look it not going to reveal in later on chapter) from the reviews, to help understand the story or chapter better, but since there no question."

A huge picture: the Ruby Sun Crystal.

This Ruby Sun crystal is always in a star shape.

No one know where it came from, or how long its

has been around.

Powers:

To send the battle to another dimensions for the type of battle (Only during a battle)

Can steal life force (only if it was worn around the neck)

Fell other people with the same pain as the wearer strongly feels.

It can undo what it done (only in a short amount of times)

It can increase a bit-beast attack (only if worn on the ring)

It can let you summon bit-beast that will (when worn in a bracelet)

It gave you the power to shoot fire ball out of the eyes (when worn as a earring)

SLG: "I hope you like this chapter! Please read the next chapter. Thank for Read."


	3. A Deal to Make

**Chapter 3: A Deal to Make**

Notes: Thank for your review Physis and feral-halliwell. It was kind of you to say that, Physis and feral-halliwell. Physis, thank I need to heard that. This is going to be a short chapter.

* * *

It was a nice sunny morning. Ozuma was working out by himself, and he was very force on it, until.

"Ozuma! Ozuma!" said a far and familiar voice from the left of him. He looks to the left where the voice was coming from to see Joseph running toward him. About the time Joseph got to him, he seems to be almost out of breath. "We have a problem," said Joseph. "Which is what?" asked Ozuma, who by now wishing he didn't ask but he knew that he have to.

In the city of New York, that the bus stop, a 17 years-old boy with long gray spikes hair, jean that have ripe in different place, a tank shirt, a over shirt, and dark blue shoes. He was wearing cool black sunglasses, and was carrying backpack. He has got off the bus, and was thinking it was good to be backing home.

The BBA All Stars was in train except for Rick and Max. Michael and Eddy having a practice beyblade battle, and Emily was a way on her lab top. That was until a guy walk in and hand Judy a letter.

Off somewhere, to a place where the sea gentle hit the cliff side, to a hidden, to a rocky cave, and to a cave room with a drawing on the front wall. The drawing was a white circle with little symbols around, and lines inside dividing it into 8 prices. The top two symbols stated to glow brightly.

In the bad guy's lair, Ember and Blade was standing in front of a mystery clock person. "You have fail, Ember." said the mystery person in a cold voice. "I would have gotten him, if it hasn't been for-"

"I don't want to hear it. I already know, what happen," said the mystery person. "There nothing to worry does, our plan have already taken place," said a person in the shadow.

* * *

SLG: I know it all talking, but can you guy finger what going to happen next? 


	4. Divide to Stay and together Gone

**Chapter 4: Divide to Stay and together Gone**

Notes: Thank for the review, Physis. I really sorry this takes so long, I have a lot of works and others things to take care also. So I hope you can forgive me!

* * *

Once again the Dark Bladders and Saint Shields was having yet another private meeting. This time in an old huge ruin room, that was lighting by white, red, blue, black, green, brown, and yellow candles. There was a stone table, and everyone was standing up with a worry look.

"The Ember, that poor restless soul unable to move on," said Mariam sadly.

"Mariam, that poor soul is one of the enemies. She maybe a poor soul, but now with the power of the Ruby Sun Crystal, she dangerous to take lightly," said Lupenex.

"I wound why things was getting a little better now, out of the blue?" asked Dunga.

"That is very odd, it still there, but yet everything is calm," said Ozuma.

"Also with the fact a Ruby Sun Crystal is rare to find, and can destroy the user if not train right," said Zomb adding on to Ozuma.

"Wait a minute! I just realize, something," said Sanquinex. "The Ember have an actually body form, when she battle against Robert. After hearing what happen, and even with the power of Ruby Sun Crystal can't gave her a body."

"Brother, you can't be suggesting that... chosen one that awakens the guardian, or the keeper of keys is side with them?" asked Lupenex.

"How can we be sure about anything? None of us even know the rest of the prophecy; we know only the same amount as the others beybladers," said Joseph.

The BBA All Starz has just walk on the field of a big old stone stadium; the fans are was wearing clothes that looks like from different time line.

"Man, what with those get up?" asked Rick. "There totally lame!" He added it.

"Its part of our things," said a voice from above toward the center right. They turn to see a Blade there.

"They look like theirs' bodies are actually there don't they?" asked another voice from the opposite side of the field. There stood Ember in a black robe. "Hello, I'm Ember, the first line of battling. We're so happy you can be here." She added it with a slide smile.

In a circle room, that has clear water falling gentle down the walls, grass floor with beautiful plants growing near the wall, 5 stone steps and one in the middle, and light coming from above. Five shade people each was standing on a stone steps, and a glowing flat stone was flowing in the middle step.

Back, to the BBA All Stars.

"Please wait in the stand, until it your turn! You see the deck/battle field will appear on the whole field," inform Blade. "Ok, here the rule, when one person lose the next person in line from that team go next and battle the same person that won." He added it.

2 people in the shadow on the beam on above everyone, and one said, "This better work, William."

"Don't worry unlike Ember; I have taken care of everything."

Now, to the 5 other mystery people.

"We can't let them get even more advanced then us," said one.

"We have no chosen, we have to spit our spirit beast half of us, in order to keep the balance between worlds," said the second one.

"But since I no longer exist in body form, it will be always reborn with me," said the third one. "Still, I may not be able to help you that way, but I can help in another way."

Meanwhile during Eddy and Ember battle. While the other was carelessly watch the match they was being watch by 8 men dress in black, and wear gloves.

"So where this new field things, it totally look the same to me," said Rick. Blade looks up to the now one person up there. He saw the signal, and "Right, here," said Blade.

"Ruby Sun crystal opens the gate to seal battle ground of forest," said William, who have 18 year boy with blue spiky hair and dark green eyes. He have on black plant, black shoe with yellow toes cover, and a white button t-shirt. The Ruby Sun crystal flew above them, and a huge flash of yellow red light appeared on the field.

When the light was gone, the whole field changes completely. Its look, smell, felt and sound like they were in the heart of the forest.

"Wow, that amazing," said Michael.

"Big deal they put out some illusion," said Rick.

"I never see an illusion that was seem so real," said Judy. Emily picks one of the leafs and a shock look appeared on her face. "It felts so real, and it sure has disappeared."

"Now, who say anything about illusion?" said Ember with an evil grim.

* * *

SLG: Ok, one again it time for background on items that appeared in chapter, and answer questions (look it not going to reveal in later on chapter) from the reviews, to help understand the story or chapter better, but once again there no question. Except this time, insisted of an item, it the 5 mystery people part in this chapter.

That was a flash back of a really long ago past lives, which support to example or gave you good ideas why they can't complete the prophecy…not yet that let, and why the guardians spirit was a sleep.Well that was my gold with that.

Ok…I hope you the next chapter, hopefully I can complete it sooner. I also hope you enjoy this chapter.


	5. Mysteries for Almost Everyone

**Chapter 5: Mysteries For Almost Everyone**

Notes: Thank for the review, Physis. I really sorry this takes so long. It took a while to finger how things work on here.

* * *

Max, Tyson, Hilary, Ray, Kenny, and Daichi have decided to see Max's mom Judy in America. After losing connect with her and the BBA All Stars. They were all in the plane. Max was looking out of the window.

"Don't worry Max, I'm sure that your mother is fine," said Ray.

"Right now you can do anything, so you might as well get some sleep.

Meanwhile,

The younger mystery 17 years-old boy with long gray spikes hair wakeup from the middle of his sleep. His room was a guest room. It was small white, there was a window on the right, a small ceiling lamp, a nice queen size bed, but it wasn't that comfortable.

His body was in a cold sweat, and he looks down that his beyblade. The beyblade was a reddish-orange attack blade, and on it bit was a bit-beast, who was part horse part dragon.

In his mind was: "_Are you trying to show me something?_ _'Get the first key, revel what believe is lost, Tristan.' I am I support to get something?" _

The next day,

The gang went right to the BBA headquarter to find out what happen to Max's mom Judy and the others. Just before they enter there was a big flash of light. They started to run to see what happen. They were heading toward where MR. Dickenson and Tyson's dad was at even does they wasn't of where of it yet.

Bad guy's dark lair---

In the same dark room, William, Blade, and Ember stand in front of the mystery leader.

"Our plan work as a charm," said William. "It was like taking candy from a baby," remarked Blade.

"My info, told me that another part of the prophecy is slowly appearing, but it still unclear. There still time to change it. We must keep the first key out of the first protector reach before the second part is read able," said the mystery leader.

Back to Max and the others,

Then they finally got to where the light comes from. They found them selves in a lab, with the stone prophecy, unknow people, Mr. Dickenson, and Tyson's dad.

"Is every thing ok?" asked Ray quickly.

"Yes, but look that the stone prophecy," answer Tyson's dad.

"What were those lights, Mr. Dickenson?" asked Kenny. The group has gone to the stone

"I don't see anything wrong with the stone," replied Tyson.

"The mystery light happens to came from the stone prophecy," replied Mr. Dickenson.

"Then another stone appeared, and connect it self to the first stone," added Tyson's dad.

"How could that be?" asked Hilary.

"We're not sure, but it appeared that it the next part of the prophecy. We're not fully sure any more," replied Mr. Dickenson. "Only time can tell." He added it.

"Where my mom and the BBA All Stars anyway?" asked Max.

"Follow me, and I'll explain it in another room, Max," replied Mr. Dickson.

Later,

In a office, with just Max, Hilary, Tyson, Ray, Kenny, Daichi, and Mr. Dickenson was the only one in the room. Everyone except Mr. Dickenson was setting down. Mr. Dickenson have his back turn to them, and said, "I don't know how to tell you guys this, but it better if you hear it from me then someone else," said Mr. Dickson. He turns to them, and said, "Max, your mother…Judy and the BBA All Stars are in the hospital…They been badly hurt…and knock out when we found them," said Mr. Dickenson. "I am so sorry Max about this. We're doing our best to know what team did this," He added it.

"What team?" asked Kenny.

"It a long story," replied Mr., Dickenson. "And I don't think everyone is ready yet to hear it." He added it while looking that Max.

The Saint Shields and the Dark Bladers have another meeting--

The meeting place was that the same place as last time.

"When we through things couldn't get weirder then this go and happen," said Mariam

"I know, it even as weird to us, and we're weird ourselves," remarked Cenotaph.

"Did anyone know that the holy stone prophecy can do that?" asked Joseph. He looks around to see clueless faces.

"I more worry on why it chosen to appeared now and why it kind of fainted," said a very worry Ozuma.

"I know, push with what happen to the BBA All Stars and Max's Mom," said Sanquinex

"You asked me, Ember is behind that," remarked Lupenex.

"Do you think they might be connected?" asked Mariam.

* * *

I was wondering how much of anything of this story did anyone got, because this just seems to be one mystery after another here…Well any way, I hope you guy are enjoying the chapter, and Please Review! Also read the next chapter, but it might take me a while to write it.

Hint: It's flash back story.


	6. The Keep of the Key and the gates

**Chapter 6: The Keep of the Key and the Gates.**

SLG: I know I put a Flash back for this one, but it was too drama for me. Push I'm not fully sure it even prorate for this rating.

Notes: I don't own the show: Beyblade, and it characters. I just own my characters.

* * *

In the darkness of the bad guy lair, everyone stand around in a circle in complete silence, eyes close, as the sound of lighting roar outside them, and the rush wind blowing the trees.

"The time coming close, we have no other choices," said the mystery clock person in a sad and acknowledged voice. Just then thunder hit near by, revealing the mystery clock person's face for a second. "We require them at all cost."

"I like to request that Ember stay out of this plan," asked Blade in a little nevus voice. Ember quickly look that him in disbelieve. "I agreed with Blade. She just to out of it to even be any help," agreed a fierce voice. Ember didn't even look that the person that have just spoken, and said, "Why don't you stay quiet, Bob? It the best thing you can do."

In a small town---

In a white two store house, 15 years-old, red eyes, face linkage dark brown girl in all black clothes was doing some homework in a room. A knock on the door and there stood another girl that look almost completely the same as the first girl except her hair was shorter and her cloths have color.

"Hey, Maya, I need you to come outside with me. There something important about us, I want to tell you," said the second girl smiling. Maya got up from the desk, and said, "Where to Tanya?"

Later---

They enter a peaceful field on a hill, under a large tree. Tanya walks on a little a head and Maya while walk to her, said, "Ok it nice here. So what-HEY! What the hell?" Maya was trap in a yellow orb. "Sorry, sister," said Tanya to Maya. "But I can't lest you rains my plan." She added it. "What plan?" asked Maya. "O' you'll see, but I wouldn't say your name," replied Tanya. Tanya's eyes turn a moon yellow, white wolf's ears, tail, and claw slowly appeared on her head. Tanya quickly put on her clock, while she transforms even far. She then used her claw to rip a hold, and ordered Ember to keep watch, safe, and care of Maya. As Tanya push the yelling, angry girl in the orb thrown the portal.

The Saint Shields and the Dark Bladers have another meeting--

"Is it just me or are the words on the second part of the holy stone prophecy are changing?" asked Dunga

Else where---

The White Tiger X was training outside, until they notice it was getting dark by the second.

"It gets dark already? I haven't even work out a sweat," remarked Lee.

"No, Lee. This is a bad side," said theirs trainer. (A/n: I had forgotten his name).

Meanwhile---

A 17 year-old boy with long gray spikes hair, jean that has ripe in different place, a tank shirt, over shirt, and dark blue shoes. He was walking down the sidewalk when out of the blue he gotten a cold chilling feeling. Then a thought pop in his head, and he wasn't the only one that felt it. He looks up and saw two shooting stars in the sky. He blinks and it was gone.

* * *

SLG: Ok, if anyone have any suggestion or ideal for this story, besides needing work on the grammar. I'll be happy to listen. Right now, I really can't think of anything else. 


End file.
